


庞贝的末夏

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 64数字顺序非常有意义。公元79年前后的事情。





	庞贝的末夏

地中海炎热的夏季漫长得好似永无尽头的酷刑。海风穿不透厚重的石墙，灼热的温度将地牢变成冥府里的蒸锅，血液与浓汁混合着各种秽物发酵，每一寸呼吸都是腐烂的味道。囚犯痛苦的呻吟穿插着狱卒凶狠的咒骂，间或还有皮鞭与锁链的声响。

但波勒克兰与这一切隔绝，他安静地斜靠在墙上闭着眼睛，听不见耳边的嘈杂，也感受不到憋闷与烦躁，就连等待行刑的煎熬也被缩短。

他的嘴角微微上扬。

睡眠是诸神赐予人类的最悲悯无私的庇护所，平等地接待最尊贵的皇亲与最卑微的囚犯。正是在那名为梦境的美妙国度里，波勒克兰与那位离经叛道的少爷再度重逢，惬意地躺在深红的布幔间寻欢作乐。

晃动的烛光被薄纱染成红色，格里诺丝缎般光滑的皮肤宛如有蜂蜜在流淌，欢愉的溪流润湿柔软的布料，随着沙漏里的石英粉末向着永恒蔓延。

如今只能在梦里回溯的时光美好得仿佛墙上诸神飨宴的马赛克画，昔日旧有的喜乐也如水晶与大理石的碎片般脆弱易落。

隔墙搬弄是非的风声，夜里窃窃私语的繁星，也不知是哪一样，将本该只有月亮知道的事情暴露在了日光下。

如果不是格里诺早先为波勒克兰请求了自由身份，后者本该在那个喧嚣的清晨被处以私刑，然后像所有被宰割的奴隶那样烂在不知道哪寸土地里滋养庞贝的庄稼。

他们说波勒克兰偷窃，这是格里诺老谋深算的伯父想出的最体面的罪名。定罪、审理与判决几乎一气呵成，完全按照原告方的意志执行。

格里诺所在的家族是庞贝城实际上的把持者，因为正是依靠他们的财力与技艺，这座曾被地震摧毁一次的城市才能迅速重建，成为闻名整个罗马帝国的享乐之都。只要他们说波勒克兰有罪，就连朱庇特也无法证明他无辜。

落到这般悲惨的境遇，波勒克兰却也没觉得命运特别残忍。他是战场上俘虏来的奴隶，本来也没什么美好的未来可期盼，不是被送去当角斗士搏命流血供人取乐，便是被卖去做苦活挨鞭子，无论哪一样最后都是死，结局跟现在也没什么差别。

不，还是不一样的。格里诺抹除了他的奴隶身份，即使明天就要被砍头，波勒克兰也以自由之身赴死的。

头顶忽然炸响一声惊雷，波勒克兰缓缓地睁开眼睛。血污干涸的墙面在他背后颤抖，天花板的上的灰簌簌而下，尘埃弥漫将视野变成灰黄的荒漠。

牢房里充满了恐惧与害怕的惊叫，囚犯们不知道发生了什么，摇晃着铁栏杆朝着上面呼喊。起初还有几记响亮的鞭子作为回应，到最后便什么动静也没有，只余下越来越密集的重击声，如冰雹般砸到头顶的地面，威力却远比那惊人得多。

这块滋养着罪恶的大地又开始震动了吗？波勒克兰平静地仰起脸，他的目光好似能穿透厚重的石板，看到繁华的街道与雄伟的建筑渐次垮塌，重新化为石块与木料堆砌的废墟。

这美丽奢靡的城市即将为他陪葬，由那为他带上镣铐的家族建立的基业即将再次分崩离析，报复的快感在他心里油然而生，只是……他眼角的笑意忽然收敛，一双紫晶般明皓的眼睛在他心里亮起，驱散了他灵魂里那点不见光的阴暗。

波勒克兰乐见这座给与他羞辱和磨难的城市坠入地狱，可是一想到格里诺也会随之被拽入深渊，他就忽然原谅了这座腐败的城市与那傲慢的家族。

那家伙应该没事的吧？波勒克兰闭上眼睛，向他从未信奉过的异邦诸神祈祷。

连续不断的闷响与震动后，耳畔的喧哗骤然变成欢呼。从天而降的巨石块砸穿牢房的顶，压弯一排坚硬的铁栏杆，形成好几个可供人通过的豁口。幸运的囚犯们自争先恐后地自那里逃出去，从他们畅通无阻的脚步声来判断，楼上连一个坚守岗位的狱卒也不剩。

然而波勒克兰所在的这间牢房仍是完好无损的，他平静地坐在原地听狱友们的脚步渐行渐远，耳边逐渐只剩下那些与他同样倒霉的家伙充满嫉妒的跺脚与咒骂。

他扫了眼这间阴暗逼仄的石室，又抬起头来望向那块沉重的巨石，仅剩的那只琥珀色眼睛里的目光忽然定住，皱起浅色的眉头。

那并不如波勒克兰原本所料是建筑物垮塌后落下的石方，而是整块浑然天成的山岩，连一点人工凿刻的痕迹都没有。

这看起来不单是地面在震动，好像就连天也跟着塌了般。

波勒克兰自角落里站起来，贴着依然牢固的铁栏杆，试图从岩石透光的缝隙里看清外面的情况。然而不管他怎么调整视角都是徒劳，反而是自地面传来的只言片语里，让他捕捉到一个关键词——维苏威。

而在另一侧顺着通往地面的台阶反向而来的是一个熟悉的声音。这声音曾在白日里纵情欢歌，也曾在夜晚吐露私语，而此时却化作声嘶力竭的呼唤，仿佛要与那名字的主人纠缠到世界末日。

“波勒克兰——”那是格里诺的声音。

“格里——我——”波勒克兰想要回应，可喉咙干涩生疼，声音在天崩地裂的噪音中听起来就跟蚊子一样细。于是他捡起一块石头，在铁栏杆上拼命地敲击，发出一连串清脆而响亮的回应。

片刻之后，在不断弥散的灰尘里，出现了格里诺黑影般的轮廓。他提着一把斧头，依次跑过吵闹的囚室，终于寻到了波勒克兰的所在。

“你退后。”说着他便扬起利斧。格里诺虽然性好玩乐散漫不羁，论武勇却远胜过庞贝城任何贵族青年。不过几下功夫，挂在牢门口的铁链便断裂成几截，松垮垮地滑落到地上。他拉起波勒克兰的手，“走。”

经过岗哨时，波勒克兰顺手抓起狱卒喝剩下的酒，猛灌了几口后嗓子终于恢复功能，“你怎么来了？”

“我不来你能跑得掉？”格里诺没好气地反问，又揶揄地打量着波勒克兰浑身的伤，“算你命大，这么折腾都没死。”他那双紫色的眼睛在遮天蔽日的尘埃里格外明亮，“否则我就白回来了。”

说话间维苏威上空的灰云里隐有雷鸣，巨大的石块自火山口喷射而出，砸中据他们不远的房屋，碎石瓦砾顿时炸裂崩散。

格里诺将手里的缰绳递给波勒克兰，“你还骑得动马吗？”

波勒克兰冲他一笑，忍着浑身被酷刑折磨后的疼痛翻身上马，腿部未愈合的伤口粘连在鞍具上传来如针刺般的感觉，可他那副身体就如他自诩的那样天生便是为活命而铸造的，这些不适既没有让他的动作变得迟缓，也没有让他的警惕心变得松懈。

他们在燃着火的街道上驰骋，巨大的落石追逐着他们。街道上四处都是散落无人拾取的细软财物，马蹄踏过金币与珊瑚，踢碎昂贵的瓷器与琉璃，将跌落尘土里的荣华富贵抛在身后，笔直地朝着海港疾驰。

几头受惊发疯的骏马自面前跑过，发出凄厉的嘶鸣。要不是格里诺事先蒙上了马的眼睛，又将它们的耳朵捂得严严实实，这两匹坐骑在这天崩地裂的声响中肯定也早就失控。别看那位少爷平时一副漫不经心的样子，关键时刻却从没含糊过。

“糟糕！”身下忽然一软，格里诺敏捷地自倾覆的马背上跃开。一块碎岩砸中了那匹马的后腰。受伤的马倒在砂砾里绝望地四处乱踢，扬起半米高的烟尘。

察觉到动静的波勒克兰拨转马头，骑行到格里诺身边伸出手，“上来。”

“啧，你竟然还会回来。”格里诺没有碰伸过来的那只手，抓着马鞍的后桥轻松地便上了背。

“抱紧我。”波勒克兰没理会格里诺话里的讽刺，他看到火山口已有一圈金红色的亮环，如太阳神阿波罗的冠冕般闪耀，那是极为不祥的预兆。

驮着两个人的身躯，骏马奔跑的速度明显慢了许多。这是一匹上乘的战马，速度很快也不易受惊，却并非用来负重的马种。格里诺骑坐的位置偏后，这严重影响了马匹奔跑时惯常的重心，为它的脊柱缓冲增加了额外的负担。

才刚出城门不久，这匹马便再也支撑不住，无力地跪倒在地，前蹄在沙土里无力地刨着，白沫不断地自它的嘴边流下来。

他们往后望了一眼，灰黑色的烟雾遮蔽太阳，火光却映红半边天空，如新登基在苍穹的僭主想要以烈焰彰显权威，以震耳欲聋的巨响呼喝声名。

不知是谁先发出一声轻笑。而后他们开始奔跑，沿着无数逃难的车马碾过的痕迹，朝着昔日繁盛热闹的港口奔跑。

液体的火焰在他们转身的刹那漫过火山口圆形的石壁，势要在他们抵达大海前追上他们。

但在城外的橄榄树林开始燃烧起来前，他们便抵达了海港。

格里诺眺望着地平线，远去的船只挂着深红的旗帜，其中恐怕有三分之一都是他们家的私产。如果他没有趁乱偷偷跑回去搭救波勒克兰的话，现在应该也在其中一艘上面。可眼下岸边只剩因为来得太晚寻不到船只逃难的人们。

婴儿的啼哭和女人的悲鸣吵得格里诺心烦气躁。波勒克兰却看起来异常淡定，拉着格里诺便往海的方向跑，“走，去栈桥。”

“去了也没用，我们没船。”格里诺提醒着，却依然跟上了波勒克兰的步伐。

“把栈桥前面拆了，先划到海中间去再说。”波勒克兰胸有成竹的样子，说着便开始动起手来。

“可真有你的！”格里诺也很快加入，他没从家族世代积累的学问里继承到修筑与构建的知识，拆起东西来却是得心应手。

等坐以待毙的人们反应过来争先恐后拆取木板浮水求生时，格里诺与波勒克兰已经划出海面好几个船身，这点距离远没有脱离熔岩可能波及的范围，却使他们幸免于沙滩上残酷的生死掠夺。

波勒克兰用一块木板划水，他身上的伤口流着血，大腿与马鞍接触的地方被撕开，可他却像浑然不觉疼痛般屹立在简陋的木筏上，身姿挺拔得如同神话里不屈的英雄。

格里诺从未做过粗活，更没当过桨夫，在颠簸的海浪中站不稳，只好坐着划桨。木刺扎破了他养尊处优的手心，桨板上隐有血迹。

“后悔吗？”波勒克兰忽然问，眼睛里倒映着岸边火红如血，恢弘的城市已经消失得无影无踪，仿佛从来没存在过般。

格里诺顺着他的视线回望，视野里白茫茫的什么也看不清，海水因熔岩的高温沸腾，热浪几乎夺去他的呼吸。他在被风吹来的雾霭里笑着反问：“后悔有用吗？”

“没有。”波勒克兰淡然地回答。

“那么，你说呢？”格里诺放肆地笑起来，眼里的紫水晶从未这么明亮过。他感到手里的木板开始有了温度，四周的浪花漫过时比浴场里的热泉还暖。

波勒克兰讥讽地摇头不再言语，他的脚下越来越烫，几乎难以站立。

忽然间，远方出现一支排列整齐的舰队，桅杆上悬挂着罗马海军的旗帜，在热风中醒目地飘摇着。

如果能在被热熟前划到那边的话……

2019-05-17


End file.
